DESTINY
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Black Italia. Penantian berabad-abad dan kenangan dari masa lalu.


**-D E S T I N Y-**

**HREXITALY::::::GERMANYXITALY::::::LUDWIGXANY::::::ANYXITALY**

**DISCLAIMER:: HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

**AXIS POWER HETALIA FANFICTION 002 BY SHIROSIANJINGPUTIH**

**.**

**.**

**-PAGE 01**

Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini.

Semuanya sudah diatur oleh Tuhan, meski banyak di antara kita yang tidak mempercayainya.

Lalu, aku dengan mudah bisa mengatakan bahwa pertemuan kita ini sebuah takdir.

Bolehkan?

Bercakap seenaknya denganmu, aku membohongimu dengan lembut, aku pun dengan sengaja memelukmu hingga kau kehilangan nafas.

Apakah aku egois?

Sungguhkah?

Kalau iya, apakah kau pernah merasakan menunggu seseorang selama puluhan tahun bahkan lebih?

Tidak pernah menerima satu kabar, atau sepucuk surat pun?

Apakah kau pernah merasa ingin menangis tetapi tidak keluar setitik pun air mata karena telah mengering?

Apakah kau pernah bertanya-tanya sepanjang malam tentang sesorang yang bahkan hampir tidak bisa kau ingat lagi wajahnya?

Dan apakah kau pernah terjatuh dari tangga karena melihat sosok seseorang yang sangat kau rindukan muncul di ujungnya?

Masihkah pantas kau menyebut aku egois?

Dengan pelan aku masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu, dengan lambat aku mencoba menghidupkan lagi lampu yang sudah redup dalam hatimu.

Perlahan aku menghapus bayangan orang lain, agar kau hanya melihat aku.

Sayangnya aku tidak pernah berhasil, meski sudah kucoba berkali-kali.

Sebab yang kulihat dari dirimu adalah orang itu, orang yang aku rindukan, yang kini menjelma menjadi orang lain, ya, menjadi kau.

Yang selalu ingin kulihat,

Kusentuh,

Kurasakan,

Bukan kau.

Sebab di balik tatapan sinismu, aku masih bisa melihat bayang-bayang sosok itu.

Sepasang bola mata biru, melebihi cerahnya langit, berhelai-helai rambut pirang keemasan yang sedikit membuat mataku menyipit saat menatapnya di bawah terik matahari.

Sebuah jubah hitam yang berkibar diterpa angin, dan senyuman malu-malu menyungging di wajah itu, selalu membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan.

Ya, itulah yang ingin kulihat.

Dan selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa kulihat lagi.

Mungkin inilah takdir yang Tuhan gariskan untukku.

Atau mungkin sebuah hukuman karena sudah lalai, dan melepaskan genggamanmu.

Entahlah.

Bahkan saat ini pun, aku sulit merasakan mana dirimu, mana sosok itu, dan mana orang yang ingin aku temui.

Apakah aku berlebihan?

Meski berulang kali bertanya sudah pasti, baik kau dan siapapun, tidak akan, tidak akan pernah menjawabnya.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja, karena aku tidak pernah mengatakannya.

Di mata semua orang, aku hanyalah Italia Veneciano yang bodoh, yang selalu tersenyum, yang akan selalu disukai setiap orang, yang menjadi magnet dalam setiap pesta dan yang akan tertawa meski ia sudah ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang dekatnya.

Ya, sosok yang sudah kubangun berabad-abad.

Apakah aku begitu menyedihkan?

Tidak, aku tidak menyedihkan…

Aku hanya putus asa… aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang, dan kurasa aku tidak begitu pantas menjadi sebuah negara.

Tetapi satu, satu alasan yang membuatku bertahan, meski harus berpura-pura, merendahkan diri dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung negara lain.

Aku ingin tetap bertahan sebagai sebuah negara, agar…

Agar ingatan akan kita, yang dahulu bersama, tetap terjaga, meski hanya aku yang akan mengenangnya.

Dan agar saat kau kembali, kau akan menemui aku yang tidak berubah.

Aku yang setia menunggumu, meski tidak bercelemek dan tidak terlalu polos seperti dahulu.

Paling tidak, aku masih menyimpan janji yang kau katakan hari itu.

Ne, Holy Roman Empire…

Apakah perpisahan kita adalah sebuah takdir?

Dan apakah pertemuanku dengan sosokmu yang baru juga sebuah takdir?

Bukan sebuah pertemuan yang romantis. Benarkan?

Sedikit konyol, dan aku sungguh tidak menyangka itu kau.

Ya, ini mungkin sebuah takdir.

Kalau tidak, kau boleh menyalahkan aku yang seenaknya berkata begitu.

.

.

.

**END OF PAGE 01**

.

.

.

**OHHH okie dokie!**

**Ini, ya~ bisa dikatakan cerita gue yang keberapa~ 20? Bukan 'bisa' tapi emang…**

**Mungkin ada 'sedikit' kesombongan kalau liat doujin ato fic orang, 'ah, aku bisa menulis cerita begini/ gambar begini…'**

**Ya~ gue sering merasa begitu, bukan sedikit sih, tetapi banyak iya 'kan?**

**Okeh~ buat yang pernah baca Risorgimento by Manna, gue jelasin~**

**Gue 'emang' sedikit terbayang doujin itu waktu menulisnya.**

**Tetapi gue agak lebih banyak terprovokasi oleh 'The Holiday' yang diputer transTV jam 21: 00 tanggal 25juni2010. **

**So guys!**

**Pleeeaseee~ review, and tell me~ how bad I was~.**


End file.
